


George Saves the World

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Here's the conclusion of what happens in the episode Sir, Sir, Sir!
Relationships: Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	George Saves the World

This is the conclusion of the episode, Sir, Sir, Sir! Enjoy!

…..

(Station House)

Everyone is enjoying themselves in the station; George and Henry are both at their desk typing, the Inspector and Mrs. Brackenreid are getting ready to leave. Watts picks up a plant and carries it to his desk, while Miss Hart is watering one. William and Julia are enjoying tea and eating some leaves when Eddie Crawford comes in, in a panic.

"HELP! I need help! Tom, Tom they're out there! They're everywhere!" Eddie says as he grabs the inspector by his collar

"why don't you have a seat?" says William as a constable puts a seat under Eddie

"have some tea"

"uh?" says Eddie as he is scared by the scene in front of him.

"let's talk about it?" says the inspector and everyone begins chirping in their alien voice

"Help!" says Eddie and he screams

He continues screaming and throws his tea onto the inspector and runs for it. They begin chasing him through the inspector's office, where Eddie sees that there isn't any scotch, but just water and tea. He sees George, and Henry approach him with a cup of tea, "it's alright, Mr. Crawford, let talk about it over a cup of tea"

Eddie sees a drawer open and finds a bottle of scotch and throws it at them, which makes them scream and fall on the floor.

Eddie runs out of the inspector's office to outside, where everyone else was chasing him and saying "have a cup of tea."

"NOOO!" Eddie says and keeps running

Meanwhile back at the stationhouse George wakes up and looks at down at himself and smiles, "I'm back."

Then Henry wakes up, and groans, "oh my head, what happened?"

"Henry, you're back" says George as he gives him a hug

Henry looks confused, "I never left, George"

"never mind, Henry, come on, we need to get all the scotch, brandy, any alcohol you can find, and I'll explain everything"

"ok, George"

Within the hour, they had all the alcohol they could find on their desk, and while they were figuring out a plan, George informed him of what happened."

"that explains why I can't remember."

"what do you mean, Henry?"

"my last memory was when that meteor shower happened"

George looks at his calendar on his desk, and his shocked, "that was 2 weeks ago! Ok, Henry it's up to us to save everyone, are you with me?" George says as he places his hand on Henry's shoulder

"yes, let's do it"

They grabbed all the alcohol they could carry and put it on the wagon and see people coming toward them, but George tells Henry "not yet, we need to help our colleagues first."

"ok"

They ride in the wagon, when they see William, and Julia walking together. As a part of the plan, George told Henry to act like your still an alien.

"sir, doctor. Want a drink?" George says as he hands them a bottle of scotch.

"why, thank you, George" says Julia

"yes, thank you. You're most generous" Says William

They both take a drink and gasp and collapse to the ground. George and Henry put them on the wagon and hide them under a blanket.

"ok, two down" George says

"the rest of the world to go"

They ride more and find the inspector and Mrs. Brackenreid at home and give them both a drink and they did the same gasp and collapsed on the couch this time.

Within the hour George and Henry saved all their colleagues, and brought them to the station, where they all woke up with a groan.

"oh, my head" William said

Julia woke up and saw William, "you're alive" she said as she touched his chest.

"I'm so sorry, William" as she hugs him

"yes, I'm alive. Why are you sorry, Julia?" William says

"you were possessed and I had to kill you" Julia said with tears

"well I'm alive, as you can see" he says with a smile

They kiss and go and helped George.

A few minutes later the inspector and Margaret woke up with a gasp, so did Watts and so on.

A few days later the whole city of Toronto was saved and the alien object they found was destroyed. Also because George saved the world, he was given a medal and the key to the city for saving everyone.

The inspector decided to have a party at the station house and gave a toast, "everyone, raise your glasses to George Crabtree. The man who saved a city. To George"

"To George, to George, to George"

"George, George, George, wake up" say William

"uh…sir"

"George, are you ok?"

"I must had a nightmare" that's when George saw his work in the typewriter, about aliens. He quickily grabbed the paper and ripped it up.

"George, are you alright?"

George stands up and grabs William, "did the meteor shower happen, sir?"

"yes, George, last night"

"have there been any calls today about a hole in a man's barn?"

"no, George what's gotten in you?"

"sir, I had a nightmare, about a story I wrote about an alien invasion. In my dream after the meteor shower, we had an alien invasion and these bugs possess us and everyone only drank tea and ate leaves."

"that's quite a nightmare, George."

"yes, I thought the world would be more fascinating to have an alien invasion, but truth be told, it was a nightmare."

"well, you're awake, George and everyone is fine"

"so, doctor Ogden, didn't shoot you?"

"no, why would she?"

"it's a long story, sir."

"well, let's hear it"

George went on and on about his dream for over an hour, when William said, "George, this sounds like it would make a good story to write."

"you think so, sir?"

"yes, it would be called "George Saves the World"

"I quite like that, sir. I'm going to get started"

The End


End file.
